


Don't Shake

by Goodbyeblueyes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyeblueyes/pseuds/Goodbyeblueyes
Summary: Julian comforts a female apprentice who is overcome with anxiety on the night of the Masquerade.





	Don't Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a nice anon who sent me the prompt on Tumblr. Hope you like it :)

"The Masquerade is supposed to be fun,” she thought to herself. 

So why could she feel the tightness in her chest, the shortness of breath, the tears welling in her eyes? Why did it have to happen now? By all intents and purposes she should be having the time of her life. It was her first Masquerade… well, the first that she could remember, and she was with Julian. Sure, the Lucio threat was still looming, but Nadia herself had urged them to have fun. The countess had put so much effort into this party, the apprentice felt like a hypocrite about not being able to enjoy it to its full extent.

The mask she was wearing felt constricting. The air itself was suffocating her. She felt the urge to run away from the press of people surrounding them. This sensation was familiar, but she was nonetheless ill equipped to deal with it. Julian was leading her towards the famed bubble room. He instantly knew something was wrong when her pace slowed down and she limply let go of his hand. He turned on his heels to face her, a look of concern reflected on his face. 

-Darling? What’s wrong?

Her breaths came short and ragged. Seeing the worry in Julian’s eye only made her feel worse. 

-I… 

Her mouth was dry. Frustrated with herself at being unable to form a cohesive sentence, the tears spilled over and her breaths became ever shallower. She was gasping, sobbing, her mind running a mile a minute. He rushed towards her, his eye wide, and grabbed her shoulders gently, scanning her face.

-What’s wrong? Tell me. I’ll help. 

-I need to leave, she hiccuped after several seconds. Now.

-It’s the people, isn’t it? Too many of them.

She nodded, wiping her eyes under her mask, feeling like a child.

-I’m so sorry, dear, I should have known it would be too much all at once. Come, let’s find a quiet room where you can calm down. Let's go.

He protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her in the opposite direction the mass seemed to be heading. The warmth of his body against her brough some comfort. Soon enough, the hallways were deserted, and the only sound was their echoing footsteps and her stifled sobs.

-Here, why don't we try this room?

Julian opened the door a crack, and when he found it completely devoid of other people, swung it on its hinges and invitingly waved the apprentice in. It was a sitting room, richly decorated. Heavy tapestries hung from the ceiling. Various intricate animal statues were sitting on pedestals. Plush sofas and chairs lined the walls, as well as a few bookcases laden with large tomes. High arched windows gave a view of a garden they were unfamiliar with. Julian gently sat her down in one of the two-place couches and delicately unfastened her mask. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she still couldn’t find her breath. Her mind was frantic. Julian removed his mask in turn so she could look at him to steady herself. He grabbed her head between his hand and pressed his forehead against hers.

-I'm here. I'm here with you. Let’s breathe together, okay? In…

He took a deep breath in. She shakingly followed suit.

-And out.

They repeated the exercise a few more times until she was finally able to stop hiccuping. Julian stroked her cheek and smiled encouragingly. She sighed deeply and wiped away the last remaining tears, then weaseled her way into his arms.

-It’s okay, darling, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her, stroking her back, whispering reassuring words until she completely calmed down. After the emotion had passed, she looked up at him, embarassed.

-I’m sorry.

-Oh no, don’t be sorry. I should have known to stay away from the crowds. I- I know what it's like.

They had never openly spoken about it, but they had both been suffering from anxiety. The only difference is Julian hid his deep in the night to save her the pain, but he still knew better than anyone how to handle the situation. She wished he would be more open about what was tormenting him, but she was glad he could help all the same. 

-I think the whole Lucio coming back thing and the whole I died thing hit me all at once. I started thinking about all of it, and I just… freaked out.

He frowned, concerned, then caught himself.

-It’s okay. We’ll stop Lucio. We’ll fix this. I’m here. We’re together. We can do this. 

She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

-Now, let’s go find you some water, shall we?

He offered his hand and she took it, grateful for his steady presence against her. 


End file.
